Being Older
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: Sometimes, Orochimaru really hated being the older twin.


**Most of you may remember Hebia from Kidnapping. This is all before Orochimaru went all coocoo in the head and was still a boy in Konoha.**

* * *

Orochimaru was reading his scrolls, minding his own business, being perfectly calm and perfectly kind, something he didn't often do anymore because there was absolutely nothing fun about being _kind_. But he was being all those things at the moment, studying up on his movements and chi and all that fun stuff, when he heard a bang from the kitchen. Naturally, their parents weren't home, and it fell onto little ten-year-old Orochimaru to stop what he was doing and check on his sister. Being older was so annoying.

Orochimaru sighed, laying down his new scroll and standing up to walk to the kitchen.

He groaned. There was chocolate all over the walls, the blender lay in shambles, the oven was smoking, and to be perfectly honest, Orochimaru swore there was a burnt piece of...was that chicken?...staring back at him from the ceiling fan. "Uh, Hebia?" he asked aloud, searching for the little black-haired head of his twin.

Wait. Did that wall just _blink_ at him? Great, now it wasn't just things that had had eyes _once_, now it was _walls _too? Was he going crazy?

Orochimaru stared at his kitchen wall for a moment, trying to decide if he should get himself to a clinic or keep looking for his sister, when the wall moved forward and blinked again. Orochimaru shook his head, realizing that those eyes were the same shade of green his sister's should be. "Hebia?" he wondered again, and the chocolate colored body blinked and smiled, moving to shake her head. She splattered chocolate all over her older twin, and smiled blissfully as if she hadn't. Orochimaru groaned again. "_Aw_, c'mon, Hebia!" he whined.

Great. Now how was he supposed to explain the blown-up kitchen while trying to clean himself off, _while_ trying to figure out how this all happened, _while_ getting Hebia to clean herself up?

His twin smiled again, wider this time, and Orochimaru swore that once this girl started her ninja training, he was going to be her first sparring partner. _Just to strangle her_. "So I was trying to make a milkshake for us," Hebia began, putting a finger to her lips to lick it clean, as she had already licked her lips back to their rich pink coloring. "But then I remembered that Mom left some chicken in the oven, so I went to heat that up. But I forgot we had to keep our hands on the thingy or it...you know...paints the walls."

Her voice had a sweet little overtone that said she found nothing wrong here and that everything would be fine. Orochimaru wanted to strangle her.

"How are we supposed to clean this up!" he shouted.

By now he was shaking in his anger. Hebia just tilted her head, closed her green eyes, and smiled. _He was going to strangle her._ Hebia shrugged. "I could just ask the neighbor," she said, as if it were the simplest thing on earth. "I think he's scared of us. We could get him to clean the kitchen! Oh, but we should eat all this chocolate first. I don't like it when good cocoa goes to waste."

The ten-year-old was licking her palms, cleaning them back to pasty white with her sticky spit. Orochimaru was shaking. When Hebia's hands were clean, she started to pull off her shi—

"_Hebia!_" Orochimaru chastened. "Keep your clothes on!"

The girl in question rolled her eyes. "C'mon, we're siblings. We used to take baths together. I don't have anything on my chest yet, so it's okay!"

"_Hebia!_" Orochimaru insisted. "_Keep your clothes on_."

Hebia dropped her shirt. "Fine, fine," she murmured, pulling a face that said he was overreacting completely. "We'll do it your way. But I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Not before we clean this up!" the elder twin insisted, the simple thought of explaining this to their parents giving him a migraine the likes of which a ten-year-old should not have.

Hebia shrugged, ignoring him.

"I'm older and you'll do what I say!" Orochimaru shouted again.

Over her shoulder, the chocolate-covered girl said, "By like three hours!"

"_I'm still older_!"

"Whatever!" Hebia called back, and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving chocolate footprints in her wake.

Being older was _so_ annoying.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
